Stara dobra zabawa, czyli skok z klifu z najgorszym wrogiem
Tori: Co to ostatnio za obciach był. Działo się tyle że dużo gadać. Amelia uświadomiła Cassie, że pewnie kocha się w Marcusie, Cilia próbuje znaleźć jakieś pocieszenie ale coś jej nie wyszło . Zawodnicy zrobili statki powietrzne, którymi fruwali w chmurkach . Działo się tam jeszcze więcej! Szurnięta dziewczyna rzuciła się na Johna oraz jego dziewczynę, ale to praktycznie nic nie dało i zawiśli na desce. Zakazana i odrzucona miłość Ari do Richarda która narodziła się w jej umyśle sprawił ich skok w niebiosa. Cilia spanikowała z powodu materiału wybuchowego który rozwalił statek Szopów. Wezbrała oddech Tori:'Ale szybko gadałam. Uff. ''Dostaje wodę od kamerzysty. '''Bucky: Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba, jesteś zbyt chamska. Tori: ''' To ja mam władzę spaślaku i wypad mi z oczu. A was zapraszam na kolejny szalony odcinek Nowych na wyspie! '''Bucky: Związek zawodowy powie inaczej. Tori:'''T y padalcu mnie nie strasz. '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Domek Szopów Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Widać jest pokój w którym po środku stoi łóżko w którym był owinięty chłopak . Ale również było tam coś co się ruszało . '' '''Richard: Haha... Obrócił się na druga stronę łóżka. Richard: Mra...? Uhh? Obudził się zauważył Ari w stroju króliczka z playboya która leżała obok. Ari: Mój prawniczek! Miał... Mrr...!!! Richard: AAAA! ARI!? Nagle się obudził i uderzył głową w belkę od łóżka. Marcus: Ostrożnie jak wstajesz. Richard: Więc to był sen? Co za ulga. Marcus: Zależy co dla ciebie było fikcją. Richard: Uhh? Rozejrzał się i zauważył dziewczęcą bieliznę. Przeraził się wyskoczył i uciekł . '' '''Cassie:' Coś mu zrobił? Marcus: Lubię jak mnie bierzesz pod lupę. Cassie: Daruj sobie. Zniesmaczona jego zachowaniem wyszła z domku. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przyznać nie chce że dzięki mnie wygraliśmy zadanie. Niech się dziewczyna pomęczy. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Durna Amelia, Durny Marcus. Zostawcie mnie samą może! Marcus:'''Powodzenia wam kochani! Idę się przewietrzyc trochę. '''John: Nie pomyliłaś czasem chatek? Ari: Nie! Mój prawniczek. Richard: Twój ścisk mnie dusi... Domyślił się ,że rozmowa nie ma sensu, więc wolał ją zostawić. Tymczasem podeszła do niego Nikit , która była trochę zasmucona. Nikita: Czemu ostatnio się do mnie nie odzywasz? Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Nikita:'''Unikasz mnie? '''John : To jest trudne do odpowiedzenia. Nikita: Więc? Pokazał jej list który dostał od Vegety ufając jej. Nikita: To nie powinno cię. John: To jest poważne! Bardzo. Wybuchnął bez powodu gniewem. Nikita: John. John: To. Nie chciałem. Uroniła łzę i wybiegła z pokoju. John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ja wyprawiam! Jak ja jej to mogłem zrobić! Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ja myślałam . Byłam wredna i będę... ale dlaczego? Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Oboje po tym wydarzeniu również wyszli. Ari: Obiecaj, że my nie będziemy się kłócili! Richard: Ja... Przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej i merdała ogonkiem ze spódnicy. Richard: Tlenu! Potrze... tlenu! Próbował się wyrwać, ale to nie przynosiło skutku. Domek Ptaków Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png W domku było spokojnie dopóki nie rozległ się krzyk. Kamera się zbliżyła nie spodziewając się, że to Davis krzyknął. Davis: Czyś ty oszalał! Noel: Nie żartuję , nie ma już . Davis: Jak to! Kto wykupił! Noel: Tajemnica handlowa. Wściekły krążył po pokoju. Noel: Ej ostatnio wszystko mi się kończy więc nie do mnie pretensje. Dziewczyna oderwała się od notatnika w którym ciągle coś pisała. Georgia: Jak możecie się u niego zaopatrywać. Zdziera i to nawet bardzo jak na te warunki . Noel:'''Ale przyznaj, że mój towar. '''Georgia: Jest kiepski? Noel: Powiedziałbym nieprzeciętnie doskonały. Georgia: Do doskonałości mu daleko. Znudzona rozmowa kontynuowała pisanie i próby rozwiązywania skomplikowanych równań. Leila:'Tak czy siak nudno się robi. ''Odbijała sobie piłkę o ścianę. '''Davis: Wiecie co chętnie bym poszedł się pobawić w wodzie, ale nie spadając z rozwalonego samolotu. Georgia : Zgłupiałeś chyba. Ostatnio za dużo wody nam serwują i to w wielu postaciach. Davis: Zajmij się swoimi bazgrołami. Georgia: Bezczelny jednokomórkowiec. Davis: Bo się obrażę. Lepsze suchary już walnie Tori niż ty. Georgia: Jakoś nie mam siły z tobą gadać. Davis: To zamknij paszczę, oszczędzisz mi zapachu. Leila: Dobre! Przybiła mu piątkę. Georgia: Grr... Wkurzona wyszła z pokoju. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wściekłość na jej twarzy – bezcenny widok. Domek prowadzącej Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Do pokoju przez okno wbił zadowolony Marcus z czymś co dostał od Noela. Podszedł i znalazł dziwne maski. Marcus:'Atrybut do zadania... los mi sprzyja. ''Wziął jedną, założył rękawiczkę i wcierał w nią dziwny płyn. '''Marcus: Haha! Prawie kończył gdy nagle usłyszał jej głos. Tori: Hankuś! Czy to ty? Zaniepokoił się ale wciąż był opanowany. Marcus:'N iedobrze! ''Mruknął i szybko rzucił z powrotem do worka i wsunął się pod łóżko. '''Tori: Zapomniał wziąć masek? Typowe dla niego. Jakiż on słodziutki zapominacz! Marcus wskazał palcem jakby miał zwymiotować. Tori: O to już wkrótce pora na zadanie, muszę się pośpieszyć. Pobiegła z hukiem do łazienki i się zakluczyła. Marcus: To było za łatwe. Chłopak wykorzystał moment i uciekł przez okno. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Zobaczymy jak to zadziała o ile mnie nie oszukał. Stołówka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png ''Ostatni ludzie weszli i niechętnie odbierali posiłki jakie serwował im Hank. '''Cilia: Jestem ciekawa czym zaszczycisz mnie. Hank: Zależy czego chcesz. Głupio się do niej uśmiechnął aż miała ochotę go uderzyć. Cilia: Żebyś zniknął. Hank: Na wiele cię nie stać co nie? Cilia: Pff .. Wzięła tackę i poszła zająć miejsce. Hank: Zapomniałaś o nożu. Cilia: Jeszcze byś mi go wbił w serce. Hank: Zabawne. Haha. Marcus: No właśnie, ma przecież tasak którym lepiej idzie kogoś zabić. Spojrzeli się na niego z przymrużeniem oka. '''Cassie: '''Interesujące. '''Marcus:' I znowu na mnie co? Zatrzepotał w jej stronę jak na złość rękawem a ta wzięła miskę z owsianką i przywaliła mu w twarz. Cassie: Ups jaka niezdara ze mnie. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za satysfakcja. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ostatnio jest przewrażliwiona na moim punkcie. nie mam zamiaru zaprzątać tym głowy bo i tak mam pilniejsze sprawy. John: Richard coś ty taki dzisiaj zdziwiony? Wypadł mu nagle widelec z ręki. Richard:'Nie strasz mnie! Nie. Czekaj... ten strój... ''Zobaczył Ari i wybałuszył oczy. Ona kusząco przeszła koło niego. '''Ari: Miałam go wtedy zanim się uderzyłeś ty mój kociaczku... Hihi... John: Pasuje do ciebie. Zajadał potrawę jak gdyby nic a on siedział sztywno nie mając pomysłu jak oprzeć się jej widokowi. Zresztą nie tylko jemu szczęka opadła i nie potrafił jej unieść. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Ale. '''Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Z niej... John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ha! A ja nie powiem nic w tym temacie. Noel: Wyglądasz w tym stroju tak niesamowicie. Ari: Wy bestie, dama ma już króla do pary! Większość odeszła od niej. Zauważyła dziurę w ścianie i zaczęła dla zabawy czatować na mysz. Hank: co za widok. Położył rękę na grillu i przypalił ją sobie. Cilia: Haha. Hank: Wypad mi! Cilia: Masz może talerz. Podała mu go a ten go od razu strącił bo znowu się zagapił i przypalił druga rękę. Cilia: Moja mała, wielka zemsta. Hank: Niech cię. Nagle rozległ się huk. Tori: Wasza piękna i kochana przez was prowadząca weszła do środka. Davis: Nie masz takiego czegoś co zwą hamulcem i dasz nam dzień luzu. Tori: Byłabym potworem gdybym zrobiła dla widzów jeden dzień bez waszych katastroficzne paranormalnych zachowań rodem z cyrku. Popatrzcie na siebie. Wytknęła każdego palcem. Tori: 'Żadnego gustu, twarze mizerne i chyba kogoś brakuje? A zresztą John łap i ty Noel. ''Rzuciła w ich stronę listami, Noel złapał czerwoną a John niebieską. '''Tori: Każdy prowadzi na górę klifu. Oczywiście możecie je podrzeć jeśli chcecie iść na ślepo w miejsce gdzie ostatnio grasują mi niedźwiedzie. Cilia : Żywe...? Tori: Nie, żelowe z watą w środku! Każdy może wam zrobić ładny ślad pazurami , więc miejcie się na oku. Odeszła radośnie piszcząc, a tuż za nią jak prymitywy wybiegli zawodnicy. Ari: Hah! Złapałam cię! Rozejrzała się wokoło. Ari: Chyba długo stałam, o zapuściłam włos na ciele... hehe... Radośnie wybiegła i ruszyła za śladami. Wędrówka na szczyt klifu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Obie drużyny rozeszły za wskazówką jaką dała im Tor. Poszli innymi drogami z czego Ptaki miały cięższą drogę. Pełną kamieni, błota i brudnych zwierząt biegających w okolicy. Jakimś cudem również dogoniła ich Ari. Georgia: Dlaczego on dostał mapę? Zahaczyła o gałąź i się przewróciła. Leila: Za ciężko co nie? Georgia: Patrz na siebie a nie na innych. Leila: '''Potrafię się ogarnąć. '''Davis: Czy dzień bez waszych kłótni. JEDEN! Noel: Ogarnij się też knypku. Davis: Sprowokuj mnie a doznasz skutki i to będzie przykre dla ciebie. Noel: Dopóki ode mnie kupujesz to mnie nie tkniesz. Pewny siebie pobiegł dalej . Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ma trochę racji, ma sporo przydatnych fantów. Które zostawił na dole. Hmm... ''Tymczasem Ari wybiegła na przód grupy. '''Ari: Błotko! Brała w garść i lepiła kulki rzucając w zbliżającego się Noela. Noel:'Co do... '''Ari:'Krowi placek cię trafił! Skakała przez kłody nucąc I am the champiom. 'Ari ' Błotna rusałka w akcji. Wiii! Będę was rzucała moimi kuleczkami w kształcie wklęsłych pulpetów! Zmył z siebie błoto z twarzy. '''Noel: Powariowała. Ale jej tył jest fajny. Dostał ponownie kulką. Ari: Gdzie paczysz zboczeńcu! Specjalnie jeszcze zerwała gałąź i zakryła swój tył stroju króliczka i pobiegła dalej. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jestem królikosałką! Rzucam w ludzi błotem przez co przynoszę im szczęście niczym króliczek! Wee! Szkoda, że nie ma tylko mojego prawiczka, prawniczka? E to to samo. Hehe. Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Tymczasem Szopy spokojnie szli wzdłuż wytyczonej trasy. Na przodzie szli Richard i John którzy byli zajęci sobą . John: Czasem sobie wyobrażam, że nie jestem w stanie pojąć tych dziewczyn. Z jednej strony cię lubią a z drugiej łamiesz im serca. Richard ''' Ehe... '''John: No! Wiesz lubię ją trochę i nie chciałbym popsuć tej relacji, ale ona nie daje mi do siebie dojść. Pomożesz mi z tym? Richard:'Ehe... '''John:'No i rozumiesz mnie? '''Richard: Ehe... John:'Wystaje ci coś ze spodni. '''Richard: '''Ehe... ''Obruszony jego zachowaniem oddalił się. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Skoro on ma mnie gdzieś to też tak zrobię. Tymczasem u innych zawodników którzy szli tuż za nimi. Marcus: Coś się stało, że podarowałaś mi dzisiaj posiłek do ust? Cassie:'Czy zostawisz mnie samą? '''Marcus:'Nie odpowiadaj mi tutaj pytaniem! '''Cassie: Robię co chcę. Poprawiła sobie kwiatek i podbiegła do Nikity, która szła smutnym krokiem. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wyboru nie mam. za bardzo się z nią użeram zamiast szantażować Noela i przypadkowo wr****. Dziewczyna podeszła i szturchnęła przez przypadek. Nikita: Ja... Cassie: To przez przypadek. Nikita : 'Dobrze , spokojnie .. Nie będę .. ''Znowu miała się rozpłakać. Zakryła oczy ręką . '' '''Cassie ': Co się stało ? Moja biedna . '''Nikita : '''Jestem rozdarta .. ''Utuliła ją i zrobiło się jej przykro. '' '''Nikita: Davis mi się skądś kojarzy i dawno mi coś powiedział co trochę się na mnie odbiło. Dodatkowo John mi nie pomaga, bo nie wiem kim ja jestem. Nie jestem kimś, kim nie chcę być. Dlaczego mam takie problemy. Cassie: Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Szczyt klifu Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Po kilkunastu minutach obie drużyny przyszły zmęczone. Wszyscy stali na szczycie. Patrzyli się na siebie. Tori: Witam. Przyjrzała się dokładnie Ari. Tori: Skąd ty masz ten genialny strój ! Rzuciła się biegiem do niej. Ari: Uszyłam go ! A na włosach demona zrobiła sobie ogonek! Mhaha! Tori: Po prostu muszę go mieć! Ari: Mogę ci zrobić o ile. Spojrzała na Richarda, który przerażony przełknął ślinę i jednocześnie się o niej rozmarzył. '' '''Hank:' Musimy zacząć wyzwanie. Czasu zabraknie. Tori: No szkoda, ale strój genialny! Chciała odejść, ale trzymała się jej kostiumu. Po chwili podszedł Hank i ją wyrwał z uścisku. Tori: Dzięki, zamyśliłam się. Davis:'To ty myślisz? ''Machnęła ręką ignorując go. '''Tori: Więc kto zacznie? Pierwsze zadanie polega na skoku z tego klifu prosto do wody! Georgia:'''A przepraszam w jakim to celu ma służyć? '''Tori: No w takim że macie się umyć bo śmierdzicie! Ha! Punkt dla mnie Davis!. Davis: Pff... Tori: No to zaczynajcie. Było słychać tylko świerszcza, którego zdeptał Davis. Tori się szyderczo uśmiechnęła . Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na niego. Davis: Wkurzał mnie. Tori: Mamy chętnego! Ptaki zaczynają ponieważ Davis aż rwie się do tego i wystawił nogę. Noel: Naprawdę dzięki. Chciał walnąć go w ramię a ten się szybko odsunął. Davis:'''Nie ma sprawy. '''Leila: Z drogi. Odepchnęła ich od siebie i poszła na kraniec klifu. Leila: Nie ma przede mną lęku! Dumnie skoczyła z klifu nurkując w wodzie. Zakręciła włosami i spojrzała się w górę machając ręką do drużyny. Georgia: Taka jest wyłącznie logika przegranego! Zwycięzca powinien zawsze myśleć, nie o tym jaki jest świat, a o tym jaki on powinien być. Davis: Mniej gadania. Popchnął ją. Davis: Więcej spadani . Leciała dłuższa chwilę aż uderzyła w taflę wody. Zachłysnęła się zaczynając tonąć. Noel: Coś ty zrobił!? Załamana dziewczyna podeszła do klifu. Cilia:'''Ja nie mogę. Jestem tym przerażona. '''Tori: Więc możesz zrezygnować ze skoku. Cilia: Naprawdę..? Dziękuję. Tor : Nim to zrobimy to zakładaj to! Pstryknęła i Hank przyniósł dziwną maskę wykonana z drewna z liśćmi w środku. Cilia: To nie za ciekawie wygląda. Hank: Trochę jest brudne w środku, ale się przyzwyczaisz. Założyła z niechęci. Marcus był trochę niezadowolony z tego widoku, ale w końcu się uśmiechnął. Tori: Nie czekajcie na nas, mamy więcej atrakcji. A tym czasem, obejrzycie sobie to! Reklama Aikko : '''Nadszedł dzień na ostateczne pojedynki ! Pojawia się szarpiący się Hektor z Aishą. '''Aikko : Dwójka z nich stanie do wyzwania. Serensen skacze nad Wukongiem celując w niego swoimi włóczniami na linkach. '' '''Aikko:'Tylko dwoje ! Ucieknie przed czasem. Pokazuje widok lawy płynącej przez koryta a także niszczącą się kopułę kruszącą się na wiele odłamków. Aikko:'Tylko jeden zasiądzie w Sali czempionów. ''Pokazane zostaje kamienne wejście zdobione różnymi kosztownościami a w środku stoi rozmazana sylwetka. 'Aikko:'Przetrwaj lub Zgiń: 2 Półfinałowe starcie, już wkrótce na ekranie! Po reklamie na klifie Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png 'Tori:'Mamy aktualnie taki stan, że jeden ptak stchórzył i nie ośmielił się skoczyć prosto do morza. No trudno, więc z tego wychodzi że wszystkie Szopy muszą skoczyć, żeby wygrać zadanie. '''John: Jest trochę .. za wysoko. Marcus: Spokojnie. Cassie: Ja ci pomogę. Spojrzeli się wrogo i zaczęli go szarpać. Cassie:'''Ja obiecałam, że mu pomogę. '''Marcus: Najpierw pomóż sobie i zmień tą fryzurę! Cassie:'Ty! ''Chłopak nie wiedząc co robić za szarpnął ich dwoje i spadli razem wrzeszcząc do wody potem zrobili pojedynek na ręce w powietrzu i chlapnęli w wodę. 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Oni zaczęli, to oni! '''John: Ale runęli. Przyglądał im się jak chlapią na siebie wodą i próbują się utopić. Richard: To wygląda jak skok w paszczę rekina. Było słychać czyjeś zbliżające się mokre kroki. Ari: Chciałeś skoczyć beze mnie. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ona jest wszędzie. Muszę przemyśleć to czy miała na nią wpływ. No jasne! Spojrzał na nią i na klif, i znowu na nią i na klif. Richard: Wybór jest prosty. Wziął wdech i skoczył z klifu. Ari : Rusałko pofruń za nim i rozsiej pyłek miłości . Wypsnęła czymś z fałdku w jej stroju i dużymi skokami rozsiał po czym spadła nieświadomie w dół . '' '''Nikita:' Nie skaczesz? Odkaszlnęła po tym pyłku Ari. John: Wiesz ja. niepotrzebnie się uniosłem i chcę cię przeprosić. Nikita: Ow, choć do mnie. Podbiegli i przytulili się. Nikita: Mam problem taki sam jak ty. Rozpłakała się w jego ramionach. Nikita: Kim jestem, jaka jestem. Musze się dowiedzieć a tylko on to wie. On tylko spojrzał na nią kiwną, że wie o kogo chodzi i o co jej chodzi. John: Rozumiem. Ścisnęli się mocniej, ale stracili równowagę i razem poszybowali w dół. Tori: No w końcu spadli. Wygodnie siedziała w stroju kąpielowym w leżaku. Tori: Przestań mi machać palmą pod nosem! Rzuciła szklanką w Bucky’ego. Bucky: Ostrożniej. Tori: '''Cicho, albo wypłata nie nadejdzie. '''Hank: Uwielbiam twoją uszczypliwość. Dał jej buziaka i się zaśmiali. Bucky: Nahh Wstała i wsiadła razem z Hankiem do wózka po czym pojechali na plażę gdzie miała dać sygnał, żeby tam się zbierali zawodnicy. Bucky: Durny Hank, nie będę robił tego, nie będę robił tamtego. Ma mnie chyba za ... Nagle o coś się przewrócił. Bucky: Co to za dziwna fiolka? Rozejrzał się i ją wziął . nie był taki głupi na jakiego wyglądał. '' '''Bucky:' Hank, zobaczymy jak się z tego wywiniesz. Szybko czmychnął, żeby nikt go nie podejrzewał. Plaża Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy zawodnicy spędzili tam bez powodu czas dopóki nie zobaczyli Tori. Pozwoliła wszystkim wyjść na brzeg co zrobili. Georgia: Jestem cała mokra! Davis: Nie po wyjściu z wody będziesz sucha. Georgia: Warte zignorowania. Davis: Wkurzasz mnie i to bardzo! Nikita: Ty mnie podobnie. Nagle zignorował kujonkę i przykuł wzrok na pyskatej. Widać było w nim głęboką nadzieję. Georgia:'''To wasz poziom nie pozwala zrozumieć kogoś tak inteligentnego jak ja! '''Tori: Zamknij się dobra? Richard: Nie zgadzam się , u nich jedna osoba nie skoczyła! Marcus: Słusznie. Stali oburzeni werdyktem Tori. Tori: Skoro wyjaśniliśmy ,że na razie Ptaki prowadzą i w nagrodę dostają te super ochronne stroje. Bucky przyniósł ze sobą jakieś gumowe stroje. Drużyna Ptaków się załamała a Szopy nie mogły powstrzymać się od komentarzy. Cassie: Ależ stylowe… Wybuchnęła śmiechem jak większość Szopów. Tori: Niniejszym ogłaszam że te stroje ochronią was przed kolejnym wyzwaniem. Davis: I kto się śmieje ostatni? Ja! HAHAHA! Leila: To nie było śmieszne. Cilia: Nawet ociupinkę. Noel: Debi****? Cilia: Powiedziałabym to nieco delikatniej. Obrażony odsunął się nieco dalej. Tori:'Nie strójcie fochów tylko się ubierać. Czas na kolejne zadanie! '''Ari:'Teraz? UUU! Zaczęła szarpać za kostium , ale Leila i Georgia ją powstrzymały. 'Leila:'Nie przy nich dziewczyno! '''Georgia: Trochę rusz głową. Ari: Pff, Rusałka nie ma co ukrywać, jej ciało zostało zrobione przez stwórcę i on chce mnie taką widzieć! Noel:'Nie ma co jej przeszkadzać. ''Dostał od Leili kopa i się skulił. 'Leila:'Idziemy! Odeszły się przebrać w stroje. Davis trochę się pośmiał z Noela i poszedł się również przebrać. '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Załatwię tego niewyparzonego marynarzyka! Choćbym i sam miał odpaść! Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Uwielbiam kopać leżącego. To daje mi satysfakcję. '''Tori: Nie tracąc czasu spotykamy się za pięć minut przy trampolinach. Wy możecie się osuszać przez ten czas. Poszła w stronę lasu. Szopy skorzystały z okazji i posiedzieli sobie. Cassie: John, więc... Jej wzrok przykuł Marcus. Cassie: Znowu masz coś do ukrycia? Marcus: Wiesz jak w przeciwieństwie do ciebie idę po wygraną. Pobiegł w kierunku za Tori. Dziewczyna nie została obojętne i pobiegła razem za nim . '' '''Nikita:' Więc trochę można odpocząć. John: Zgadzam się. Położyli się na piasku wpatrując się w niebo. John: Zauważyłem, że jest coś twardy? Nikita: To nieważne. Noel: Cho*** Całkiem go zignorowali i bawili się w skojarzenia i oglądali niebo. Przy lesie, trampolina Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Szopy znalazły się znacznie szybciej od rywali i z niecierpliwością czekali na zadani i wyrażali swoje oburzenie. Richard: Posłuchaj mnie jeszcze raz nie powinnaś była. Tori: Skoczyła dwa razy i dlatego wygrali, koniec rozmowy! Richard: Daj szansę! Tori: Zostaw mnie okularniku zanim się wkurzę. Richard: Ta chociaż byłem w magazynie Forbes w Top 10 nastoletnich bogaczy. Nagle dostała błysku w oku. Tori: Naprawdę jesteś tym? Z wrażenia odłabła. Cassie: Mówiłeś o firmie, ale o pieniądzach nie mówiłeś. Richard: I dziwisz się? Wskazał na nieprzytomną prowadzącą. Hank: Nie mam wyjścia. Zajmę się... albo raczej Bucky się wami zajmie! Przybiegł zmęczony po schodzeniu z klifu. Bucky:'''Co ja? '''Hank: Poprowadzisz zadanie, a ja postaram się ogarnąć Tori. Ujął ją w biodrach , złapał i zaczął ją ciągnąć. Wykorzystując sytuację wrzucił mu fiolkę w kieszeń co zauważył przechodzący Marcus. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Kur***! I plan się rozpier*****. ''Po przebraniu się w dziwne stroje Ptaki doszły na zadanie. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby napchali ubrania watą. '''Georgia: Duszą te kostiumy. Bucky: Ale ładnie nawet leżą. Dotknął materiału który był bardzo elastyczny i miękki w dotyku. Ari: Wróżka tłuścioszka w przebraniu kota hehe... Davis:'Chyba odmóżdżony snorlaks z krainy pony! ''Trochę nieporadny Bucky dostał karteczki od stażysty i zaczął czytać. 'Bucky:'Jako że zastąpię Tori. Przekażę wam drugie dzisiejsze zadanie. Odsłonić kotarę. Stał i czekał na coś. 'John:'Odsłonisz? '''Bucky: Ah tak. Cassie:'Ja nie mogę! ''Odsłonił wielką trampolinę, która pomieściłaby znacznie więcej uczestników. '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):Żadnej chwili wytchnienia. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): To stanowczo za dużo skakania na jeden dzień. Cilia ((W pokoju zwierzeń): Cała twarz mnie piecze po tym czymś. Ała.. Oj.. Cilia skuliła zwymiotowała na samą siebie. Davis:'Co to za śmierdząca breja...? ''Zwróciła ponownie i tym razem trafiło na niego. '''Cilia: Czuje się słabo. Chwyciła się za brzuch i padła na ziemię. Zaniepokojony Bucky machnął ręką na znak. Bucky: Stażyści zabierzcie ją do namiotu medycznego szybko! Nikita: Biedna Cilia. Leila: Fakt. Przyglądała się z uwagą dziewczynie. Leila: Ohh. Cilia: Pa, może więcej się nie spotkamy. Leila: Nawet tak nie mów. Cilia: Spokojnie i tak sporo już przebyłam to też przeboleje. Wynieśli ją a Leila czuła jakby ścisk w gardle. Georgia: Przestań się mazać i ruszamy na trampolinę. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): To mi przypomniało o nim. Jej chęć rywalizacji jest silna , ale została złamana. Podobnie jak ja to mu zrobiłam. Czy to byłby znak? Obie drużyny wspięły się na boki trampolin. Bucky: Zasady zadania są łatwe. Skaczecie wszyscy a trampolinę i musicie wyrzucić rywali poza arenę. Ostatni na trampolinie wygrywają. Cassie: Teraz wiem po co im takie stroje. John: Niezbyt mi się podoba. Davis: Teraz poczujecie się jak to jest być rybą na dnie beczki. Patrzyli się na siebie z wielkim skupieniem i stanowczością. Tylko Ari macała materiał i śmiała się kiedy wracał do poprzedniego stanu przed wgniataniem go. Skakanie na trampolinach Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Wszyscy jednocześnie wskoczyli na trampolinę i rozpoczęło się skakanie. Richard:'''Wydawało się łatwiejsze. '''Ari: Rusałka leci! Chciała się na niego rzucić ale on cudem uniknął. Richard: Prawie. Nie zauważył jej i znalazła się nad nim. Ari: Na bombę! Wpadł prosto pod nią i przygniotła do maty odbijając się z nim. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): To jest mój najgorszy, najbardziej ciekawy dzień. W innych zakątkach też było równie ciekawie. Davis:'''A ja się źle czuję. '''Cassie: Załatwię to. Przy odbiciu walnęła go i uderzył o drzewo. Davis : Zginiesz za to! Dumnie skakała dalej po trampolinie. Para postanowiła rzucić się na przemytnika. Noel: Nie dramatyzujcie. John:'''My nie dramatyzujemy. '''Nikita: Mamy cię zepchnąć tak? Rzuciła się, ale chybiła i prawie by spadła. Nikita: Skokiem tego nie zrobimy . John:'Zaraz... ''Wpadł na pomysł. W locie złapał materiał Noela. '''John: A teraz.. Z całej siły rzucił się w dół i odbił się z nim od trampoliny wyskakując daleko w górę . Nikita:'''Co za poświęcenie. '''Georgia: Spadaj z drogi! Rzuciła się na nią a ta wypadła z hukiem z trampoliny. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): To bolało i to bardzo. Richard:'Pomocy! ''Pofrunął z Ari prosto nad Marcusem. '''Marcus: Trzymaj się. Wybił się żeby go złapać, ale chwyciła go Leila. Leila: Przykro mi Marcus. Marcus: I mnie też. Wykopnął nogą przewracając ją do góry nogami w powietrzu i rzucił w stronę drzewa ale nie dał się wybić. Leila: Lepiej niż sądziłam. Marcus: Zgadza się. Przybliżyli się do siebie. Zderzyli po chwili i się zaczęli szarpać. Marcus: Daj sobie pomóc. Leila: Nie próbuj na mnie. Marcus: Wiesz, że to znak. Na chwilę zamyśliła się ponownie o Cilii po czym poczuła jak zostaje wypchnięta i ląduje poza trampoliną. Cassie: AAAA! Wyskoczył jak zapaśnik w stronę Georgii. Georgia: Za wolno. Umknęła a lecąca Cassie wbiła głową w drzewo. Cassie: To nie fair! Georgia: Z siłą fizyki i wspaniałą matmą nie wygrasz. Ari: Leci rusałka! Uderzyła w Georgię powodując, że wypadła z trampolin i uderzyła w wbita Cassie uwalniając ją. Cassie:'O dziękuję za przysługę. ''Pokręciła oczami. '''Georgia: Pewnie... Bucky który był zafascynowany ich zabawą wył z zachwytu. Bucky: Została Rusałka, Nikita, Richard i Marcus. Co za emocje! Richard:'Pomóżci ! '''Marcus:'Sprowokuj ją, ja go wydostanę. '''Nikita: Czym niby? Marcus: Wymyśl. Postanowił zbliżyć się do szalejącej Ari i nagle wpadła na pomysł. Nikita: Ari, króliczku, rusałko ja będę teraz z Richardem. Ari:'Co!? ''Dostała obłędu w oczach. '''Ari: Zgniotę cię jak myśliwy królika! Zasłoniła się rękoma czekając na jej skok, ale nagle rzucił się Marcus, który chwycił za jej kombinezon i wyszarpnął się razem z nią poza trampoliny. Bucky: Co za widowisko! Szopy wygrywają. Nikita: '''Ochronił mnie. Udało się! '''Richar : Ale ze mną jest kiepsko. Nikita: Wszyscy coś kiepsko to znoszą. Cassie:'Nom. ''Wyjęła kawałek kory drzewa z twarzy ale ją zakuło. Ari wyskoczyła z kuli i chciała rozszarpać Marcusa na strzępy. Noel utknął na drzewie razem z Johnem. Leila leżała półprzytomna na ziemi. '''Bucky: Wygląda jak po ostrej imprezie! Yeah! Odkaszlnął chcąc być jednak poważny. Wyciągnął karteczkę i czytał. Bucky: Więc ptaki widzimy się na eliminacjach. Domek prowadzącej, przed eliminacjami Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku zszokowana informacją. Tori: Miliarder pod moim nosem. Hank: To jest dziwne co nie? Podał jej mleczko kokosowe, które zaczęła pić. Tori: Już wiem o kim wspominał. Hank: Aikko? Tori:'''Właśnie! Rouse rozwaliła statek, a Aikko nie miał tyle pieniędzy żeby to sfinansować. '''Hank: To niedorzeczne niby kiedy mieliby rozmawiać o tym. Zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę i skojarzyła że on wciąż ma komórkę. Tori:'Sprytny i pomocny. Mogę to wykorzystać w ciekawy sposób. ''Zatarła ręce patrząc przy okazji na zegarek. '''Tori: Ale najpierw eliminacje! Eliminacje Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Wszyscy siedzieli na trybunach poobijani od uderzeń. Tori przyniosła tackę tym razem z piankami zamiast żołędzi. Tori: Cilia już ci lepiej? Słyszałam co się stało. Cilia: Jest w porządku. Trochę. Odepchnęła z ulgą. Georgia: Zmieniłaś żołędzie na pianki? Tori: Wyjątkowo musiałam ze względu na to że ktoś nie ruszył się mi pozbierać! Bucky: Pewnie zwal na grubego. Tori: Miałeś się tylko schylić! Bucky: Ale to było. tak potwornie daleko przy ziemi. Poza tym porzuciłaś ich i nie miałem czasu. Tori: Tanie zagrywki zostaw na potem. Davis: Humorek nie dopisuje co nie? Spojrzała się kątem oka oraz wyszczerbiła krzywy uśmiech. Zawodnicy od razu rozbiegli się do kabin żeby zagłosować. Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Leila. Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Georgia. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'One zagłosują na siebie nawzajem, więc to jest ułatwienie. '''Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Ty głupiutk , głupiutka dziewczynko! '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Zauważyłam teraz że ma niewyraźną twarz i lekko wygiętą. Wiem! Robiła pewnie za rurę kanalizacyjną na zakręcie bo łatwo leciało przez nią i była naturalnie zrobiona. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie czuję się za... za dobrze. Tor : Mam tutaj pięć pianek nabitych na kijach. Bucky: Sprawdź czy dobrze policzyłaś. Nagle coś leciało w jego stronę i go walnęło w czoło. Tori: A teraz... Wszyscy patrzyli na nią w przerażeniu. Tori: Ari i Noel bezpieczni! Rzuca im. Ari: Niech mój bagienny piaskowy pyłek ochroni mnie i mój kwiatek na następną porę roku. Noel: Gratuluje... omg... Położyła mu znienacka palec na ustach. Ari: Nie przeszkadzaj gdy tańczę taniec godowy. Davis: Myślałem że dostałaś skurczu. Ari: Grr. Tori: Powarczycie na siebie jeszcze. Davis łap jesteś bezpieczny jakimś cudem. Rzuciła mu piankę. Georgia:'Niedobrze jest. '''Leila:'Zobaczysz mózgowcu, klamka zapadła. '''Georgia: Śmieszna jesteś. Tori:'''Nim się zabijecie nawzajem, Cilio łap! '''Cilia: Jednak jeszcze zostanę. O rany… Obie spojrzały się na siebie z wrogością. Tori: To jest niesamowite, mamy remis w głosach. Ponownie. Obie zamarły jak kamień. Leila: Ale chyba nas dwóch? Tori: Niestety nie mogę ponownie was dwóch wyrzucić, więc zrobimy pierwszą w sezonie dogrywkę. Leila: Mogę ja skopać. Podoba mi się to rozwiązanie. Zostały zabrane gdzieś przez prowadzącą . Dogrywka Plik:Zabójcze_ptaki.png Plik:Wściekłe_szopy.png Zawodniczki stanęły na małej arenie gdzie pośrodku stałą armata do której Hank nasypał prochu. Hank:'''Co to będzie za ekstrawagancki wybuch. '''Leila: Może powiecie nam jakie to wyzwanie? Zadowolona Tori weszła na arenę. Tori: Podejdźcie do mnie. Zdenerwowane podeszły do niej. Georgia:'''Co będzie naszym zadaniem? '''Tori: To? Wystawiła ściśniętą rękę. Leila:'''Aż się boje spytać co tam masz. '''Tori: Odsłoniła i pokazała im zwykłą kostkę do gry. Georgia:'''Chcesz wyjść na pośmiewisko? '''Tori: Zadecyduje za was los, więc jaki numerek bierzecie. Na kostce są tylko dwójki i trójki. Więc wy. Jednak po chwili wpadł zaniepokojony Hank z Buckym, który niósł Cilię. Hank: Mamy problem! Dziewczyny spojrzały się w ich stronę, zobaczyli Cilię, która była ponownie w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Tori: Jak śmiecie mi! Bucky: Została otruta. Tori: Otruta? Poczuł zimny dreszcz i przerażenie w oczach. Tori: Nie mam wyboru, zabierzcie ją do szpitala gdzie będzie musiała wydobrzeć. Zabierzcie ją szybko. Przerażeni wzięli od niej klucze i zostali zmuszeni do zabrania jej. Tori (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Jestem przerażona, kto mógł się tego dopuścić. '''Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jak ktoś mógł jej to zrobi ! To dziewczyna o złotym sercu! To jest osoba która zasługuję na grę. Tori: Więc skoro została. No wiecie to mam nieprzyjemność żeby ją. Leila: Nie! Georgia spojrzała się ze zdziwieniem . Leila: Nie wyrzucaj je. Ja się oddam na jej miejsce tylko daj jej szansę powrócić! Georgia: Chcesz to zrobić? Leila: Ja traktuję ludzi z szacunkiem mimo że okazałam się wobec Rocky’ego dostałam szansę, żeby to wyprostować. Georgia: Haha ! Szukasz tylko czegoś co ci ulży. Więc żegnaj i to ja jestem górą. Odsunęła od niej wzrok i podeszła do armaty. Leila: W końcu będą miała spokojne sumienie. Laski wasza siostra nadchodzi i Cilia jeśli wydobrzejesz to liczę że będziemy mieć okazję go pogadania. Tori podeszła i wystrzeliła Leilę z armaty. Na niebie pojawiła się gwiazda. Prowadząca pobiegła szybko sprawdzić i opanować sytuację. Po chwili również Georgia zadowolona z odejścia Leili poszła do swojej drużyny. Tymczasem w cieniu znajdowała się sylwetka pewnej osoby. Wyłonił on swoją twarz uśmiechając się. Marcus: Grają jak ja im zagram . Liczyłem na stałą podwójną eliminację ale plan i tak odniósł sukces. Zacierał ręce i szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Marcus: Trafnie go wrobił w ten czyn. Mhahaha! Klip Specjalny Leila: Lecę! Mknęła przez powietrze aż nagle zderzyła się z budynkiem. Hipis:'Ziomalka! '''Leila:'Hipis! Podszedł do niej. '''Hipis: Witaj lala w Bronxie! Ponownie. Leila: Tyle lat cię nie widziałam . Hipis: Ale pamiętasz, że wisisz mi mały dług? Leila: Aha... to może... ja zniknę. Wyrwała się z dziury i spadła z wieżowca w dół. '' '''Hipis:' Fala miłości cię poniesie malutka. Pociągnął fajkę pokoju i wrócił do oglądania kanału Discovery Channel. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki